Acceptance:Student Sorting/Jessamy Carmichael
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Strengths: Strong-willed, Graceful, Careful, Intelligent, Religious. Weaknesses: Temper, Unsureness, Naviety 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? Jessa really hasn't set out any goals or objectives yet in life. She's just expecting to be a normal girl who grew up in a southern, very traditional family, and to find love and become like her mother in the ways of the home. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Her way of spending a free day, first of all, depends on what day it is. If it's any day besides Sunday or Thursday during the fall, then she'll usually spend it out in the town with her friends, eating out, shopping, studying, etc. On Sundays and Thursdays, however, everyone converges on the Carmichael residence to watch the game and the younger children play outside. Jessa, along with the other girls and women, spend their day in the kitchen, and checking on the kids and acting as waitresses for the guys, while catching snippets of the game. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? She seriously doesn't know what she would keep. She values everything that she has, and that includes her parents. However, if this question is serious, then let's see... 1) Her locket 2) Her diary 3) A family photo 4) A picture of her, just before her first boy-girl dance, all dressed up 5) Her wand 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? One thing she would change about wizarding society is how everyone is so obessed with blood-status. It's one gene that programs blood status... It's like the ABO set-up. She doesn't think that it should be that much obessed with, but she's willing to work to try and stop it. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Jessa knows of the Ilvermorny houses, and wouldn't exactly care where she's placed. She's open to all options. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Jessamy L. Carmichael is a tried and true Texan. She's been born and raised in Texas, born under the Lone Star Flag, and is a Yellow Rose of Texas. She's one of those girls who is naturally very deceiving. Look at her, you wouldn't think that at first glance she's a football-lovin', patriotic, and capable young woman. She is a Yellow Rose of Texas and will gladly show anyone how she got that title. Jessamy, call her Jessa, Carmichael may be ladylike at first, but if she's pushed or backed into a corner, you'll see the hissy side of her come out. She has a fairly long fuse, but once the fuse is gone, you'll want to get at least 50 yards from her at that point. She is very well-mannered towards adults, calling them sir and ma'am no matter what. Jessa also expects chivalry from guys. She doesn't take well to guys who push girls around and step in front of them when walking through doors. Jessa also is a very religious girl. She's friendly, loyal, and extremely capable. You name it, she could probably out beat guys at anything she wanted to do. She even has played football in the past and took to it like a duck to water. Jessa's not the girl who cares all about her appearance but looks much for the things that lie in people on the inside. "When you hear a southern girl say, "Ahhhhh hell no," you better run." 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Jessamy was born to Steven and Lorelei Carmichael on June 19th, 2020. Her parents had met a few months earlier and it was a basic case of love-at-first-sight. Their parents told them that it wouldn't work out, but here they are, ten years later, and everything seems fine in their relationship. But, this isn't their story.... it's Jessa's, their daughter. The Carmichaels lived in a small town in the Texas countryside, and before you ask, they had all the basic amenities but were surrounded by countryside and plains as far as you could see in all directions. This resulted in a southern-style of life. Everyone knew everyone, and basically it was one of the closest towns that anyone would encounter. Jessa spent her days playing outside with the other children of varying ages, and under the watchful eyes of various parents. It wasn't until Jessa turned seven that her magic manifested during a hot summer day. She was out at a small, shaded pond, and was swinging from the rope that hung over the water. It was a thing for the children, teens, and adults to do during hot days, basically pull a Tarzan with the rope and let go and splash into the water below. It was this that Jessa was doing, but the branch soon snapped as she swung before letting go, and landed in the water with the branch being tossed to the other side of the pond. She didn't know what had happened, and once she turned eleven, she recieved her Ilvermorny letter. She is now entering her first year at Ilvermorny and is nervous of what awaits her. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Jessamy Carmichael is modeled by Elle Fanning. Neo gave me permission to use her. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Muggle-Born. 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) None. 6) What year is your character in? First. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 6/1 Wampus and Pukwudgie have chosen Jessa. Bold her pick c: Feel Your Heart Beat ''~Sophie'' Category:Sorted